The Magical Cat Will Play
by blackmistress
Summary: Natsu makes Loki mad, so for revenge Loki puts a spell on Natsu to make him have cat ears and tail. And three people he considers strong will come and he will completely submit to one as his mate. Will it be the one he loves, or an unwanted canadite that steals his first kiss? Find out inside! Rated M for a reason ;3 Gray, Cobra, Sting x Natsu (not all at once tho, well maybe..)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I dont, nor ever will own the manga/anime Fairy Tail, just my own perverted plot! X3

**Pairing:** Main: Gray x Natsu (Dom!Gray x Subm!Neko Natsu)

Side: Cobra xNatsu

Side: Sting x Natsu

**Warning:** Perverted story, almost rape scenes (not bad/cruel though), and a cute cat Natsu!

Yaaaaaay, my second story to the Cats Will Play series! Okay so it's kinda gonna be different then the pairing i wrote on my profile page, but all the characters chosin are the same!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"God Dammit Loki!" A certain pink haired mage yelled, while being thrown to the other side of the guild by a spell. Right after the spell hit Natsu, the whole guild started to fill with a salmon colored smoke. The whole guild started coughing as the people who could see well enough, tried to open anything to air out the guild. Finally after a few minutes the guild was aired out enough for people to be able to see. Erza of course being the first to recover stomped over and grabbed ahold of Loki's shirt collar.<p>

"What do you think you are doing Loki?" Erza asked in a very menacing tone.

"Eh-heh-heh, umm don't kill me Erza, there is a reason…" Loki responded while trailing off, hoping that Erza wouldn't kill him. Erza cocked an eyebrow, but still didn't loosen her grip.

"Care to explain then?" Erza slowly lowered Loki, and let go of his collar, but still kept her glare locked on him.

"Well I'll start at the beginning, which was last night." Loki threw his hand up to his head, in of course a very dramatic way, "Last night was Lucy and I's special night which she won't let us do very often." He started to fake cry, "And just as it was about to get hot n' heavy, that block head had to just come bursting in through the door! The whole mood was lost and Lucy kicked me in the face for wanting to continue, and she even sent me flying into Natsu, out the door, and down the stairs! And to add to it, Lucy even banned our 'special' night for two months! How cruuueeelll!" Loki started bawling.

'No, anyone would react like Lucy did if you wanted to continue…' Everyone was thinking after Loki finished.

"…Okay, so what is the reason for all this smoke?" Gray asked, pointing at the spot where Natsu landed, still surrounded by smoke.

"It is revenge for Natsu ruining our 'special' night and getting me banned from it for two months! You see the spell is a special one that only I can do. The spell is-" Before Loki could finish, flames shot from the smoke screen.

"Dammit Loki, catching me off guard was a cheap trick!" Natsu yelled while he jumped in the air to punch the addressed Lion. But before he could land a hit, Natsu fell to the ground, and his flames went out. "W-what the hell did you do?!" Natsu had no strength left in his body, physically and magically. The whole guild's eyes were wide as they looked at Natsu's appearance. On top of his head he had salmon colored ears and a same colored tail, which matched his hair color.

"Before you rudely interrupted, I was about to explain the spell to everyone. This spell will turn the person who it was casted on to have cat ears and tail. During the time you will find three different people you consider strong on par with your strength. But you are the 'cat' of the relationship, so you will be on the lookout for a dominant mate. And even though you refuse to find them, the spell will work on its own. When you choose the eligible mate, you won't be able to use magic, lose most of your strength, and you will be sexually attracted to him, umm in other words horny. Hmm, oh yeah! And after you find your three mates at single times, they will all three come together and you'll have to choose one to be your forever mate, only then will the spell brake." Loki finally finished his long wind explanation, but no one made a sound, not knowing what to say.

Erza blinked a couple of times before she had the look of death in her eyes, and it was aimed right at Loki. Noticing this, Loki poofed away with a yelled, 'Good luck!' before he disappeared. Natsu stayed lying on the floor, just completely shocked about what Loki said. Gray walked over to Natsu and called out to him, but Natsu wasn't paying attention.

"C'mon Natsu, you deaf?" Gray asked as he pulled Natsu to his feet.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.." Natsu trailed off as he looked up into Gray's eyes. Suddenly a loud 'thump' resonated from his heart, through his body. His eyes went wide as the places where Gray touched him started to feel hot. Blushing he pushed away from Gray and gasped.

"I-I-I am go-oing h-home." Natsu barely stuttered out as he started to run out of the guild.

"Ah, wai-" Before Gray could call him, Natsu was already out of the guild, "What's with him?" Grey questioned to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny afternoon in the town of Magnolia. The Fairy Tail guild members were loud as usual, but there was something missing. Natsu had not shown up at the guild and everyone knew. Without Natsu there, the guild wasn't as lively as it usually was. Gray was at the bar eating some food as Erza angrily stomped over to him. Noticing her presence, Gray turned to her with a smile. But that barely lasted as she slammed down her fist onto the bar top, breaking it in the process.

"Gray, where is Natsu?" Menace was tied into her words.

"I don't know where he is, he's probably still at home being lazy." Gray answered as a cold sweat started. Erza's frown deepened as she looked Gray right in the eyes.

"_**Well go find him, now.**_" Erza responded as she sounded like she would start attacking him if he didn't.

"A-aye! I'll do just that!" Gray jumped out of his seat and ran out of the guild. 'Damn Flame Brain, you nearly got me squashed by Erza!' Grey thought as he started to slow down and walk around Magnolia, looking for a pink kitty.

*At Natsu's House*

Natsu was lying in bed, twitching here and there from the heat he was feeling all over his body. It was a weird kind of hot, one that he wasn't used to. The heat felt weird because it didn't hurt him, but it did something to his body. His little buddy down below was starting to react to the heat as well. Slowly Natsu wrapped his hand around the already leaking member, and slowly started to stroke. Because of the spell Natsu knew that the people who are affected were close by, and they were coming. Natsu had no control of his body; he got on all fours, and started to pump even faster than before. Natsu could feel that one of them was already at the front door. Right when he heard the knocking at the door, Natsu came into his hand, slightly whimpering.

"I'll get it Natsu~!" Happy yelled from downstairs, Natsu not having enough energy to yell for him not to, Happy swung open the door. His eyes went open as there standing in front of him was Cobra. "C-Cobra, what're you doing here?" Happy asked, obviously confused.

"Shut it cat, where's Natsu?" Cobra asked pushing Happy to the side, and walking inside.

"He's upstairs, ah! You can't go up there, he's sick!" Happy flew after Cobra and grabbed his shirt to pull him back.

"Tch, how annoying." Cobra grabbed ahold of Happy's tail and threw him against the wall in a closet. Yelping, Happy fell to the floor knocked out cold. Cobra slammed the door and pushed a dresser in front of it. He didn't want to be interrupted but that annoying cat. Starting to walk up the stairs once again, Cobra made it to Natsu's bedroom door. When he started to open the door, he heard noises from the room. Cobra opened the door and saw Natsu trying to cover his bare body, and his face.

"Oh-ho-ho, Natsu aren't you a naughty boy~" Cobra walked closer to Natsu's body.

"G-Get out!" Natsu yelled, trying not to make his voice quiver. But of course Cobra didn't listen and kept moving forward. With every step he took, Natsu let out a quiet moan and twitched a little.

"Why would I do that when you are the reason I want to fuck right now." Stripping off his shirt and starting to climb onto the bed.

"N-No, a-ahh, go find a w-woman or som-something else!" Natsu angrily yelled as he started feel it as Cobra got closer.

"Don't know why, but I really want to just fuck _you_." Cobra lifted up Natsu's chin and was just centimeters from kissing him.

"No! It's just the effects of Loki's spell!" Natsu yelled desperately, not wanting Cobra to come any closer, or remove any more articles of clothing.

"Huh? What spell?" Cobra questioned looking very confused. But even being confused didn't stop Cobra from hovering over Natsu's smaller body.

"Loki! He got mad at me and put a spell on me to be h-horny round t-three g-guys I consider s-strong…" Natsu blushed as he remembered the details of the curse. When he felt Cobra shift above him he tried to punch him, or even to kick him. But to Natsu's horrible realization, he lost all his strength and magical power.

"Hmmmm, so that's why you have those cat ears and tail, and why I had a sudden urge to fuck ya." Cobra grabbed Natsu's arms and pinned them above his head. Taking Natsu's scarf that was on the corner of the bed, he tied both arms together. Natsu wasn't able to use his strength, but that didn't mean he would allow Cobra to have his way. He kept struggling against Cobra, making it hard for him to tie the knot.

"Stop it! Go away!" Natsu yelped as Cobra pushed roughly down on his stomach to keep him still.

"But why~" Cobra purred out his words, "We should take advantage of this spell~"

"N-no! P-p-pleas sto-ah!" Cobra slid his hand down to Natsu's groin area. His eyes flew open.

"I dont want this, get away!" Natsu yelled out as fire engulfed his body and Cobra hissed as he jumped away.

"Dammit, I thought you couldn't use magic?" Cobra asked, curious as to why Natsu could. Before Natsu could answer Cobra listened in on Natsu's thoughts. All he heard was;

'Gray...' Natsu knew that Cobra could hear his thoughts as a bright shade of pink spread across his face. A large smirk grew across Cobra's face.

"Ahh, you mean that ice mage?" Natsu shivered at the mere mention of Gray. Cobra noticed this and knew that he wanted to break the salamander below him, to make him beg. "Wow, you set your sights high huh? You do realise that he is the opposite of you in every way right?" Natsu's eyes went wide as tears started to form. The flames around Natsu died down from the shock, and Cobra knew that this was his chance to pounce. Jumping on Natsu he quickly bit down on the said ones neck, before he could fight back. Natsu could feel the neurotoxin flow through his veins. It was fast acting and it felt as if his blood was starting to boil. Curling up into a ball he felt his own body start to get hot. Natsu didn't understand why he was getting hot all over, especially when he didn't want this.

Cobra stepped back and admired his special 'love' poison that would make anyone horny in a matter of seconds, and last hours. Cobra's whole body shivered as Natsu looked at him with teary eyes and asked, "W-Why am I feeling hot?". Natsu tried to get away when Cobra climbed onto the bed, but the poison was limiting his movement. After slow seconds passed by Cobra was fully on top of Natsu. He grabbed ahold of Natsu's chin.

"Let's have some fun." Cobra purred and right before he planted a kiss on the pink lips, the bedroom door swung open.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A blonde teen asked while leaning on the door frame, with a large smirk spread across his face.

* * *

><p>There you go! the first chapter of <span>The Magical Cat Will Play<span>! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please like or comment if you want to, either way i'll be happy bout it! Till next time! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second chapter, and im sooooo sorry that i didnt upload sooner! there was things that were going on with school and home...

Gray: No excuse to make them wait for so long.

Me: Heeey, that's mean, you should be supporting me...

Gray: Why would i do that?

Me: Cause' i hold Natsu's future (in this story) in my hands, bwahahaha!

Gray: O.O ... Damn You...

Natsu: Hey, dont use me in your arguments

Me: I will! Gray will you say the words, my dear wonderful ice mage?

Gray: Tch! We all hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter...

Me: Thaaaaank Yoooooouuuu

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A blonde teen asked while leaning on the door frame, with a large smirk spread across his face.<p>

Natsu's eyes went wide at the person standing in the doorway. A frown started to spread across Cobra's face. "Who the hell are you runt?" Cobra was annoyed that the teen had interrupted him when he was just about to steal the pinkette's lips.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you old geezer." The blond walked over and grabbed one of Natsu's arm's which made him slightly squirm. "My, name is Sting geezer, and Natsu is my prey!" Sting pulled Natsu up and grabbed ahold of his waist. Cobra started to glare at the person holding. Then something clicked within his mind.

"Oho, so baby dragon slayer got affected by the spell put on Natsu, and came to fuck him too huh?" Once again a smirk spread across of Cobra's face as Sting's cheeks became slightly red.

"S-So! You got affected too! Aren't you too old to be able to get horny, you might break your back!" Sting pointed at Cobra with a smirk too on his face. Cobra also had a light tint of pink on his cheeks, but it was a hundred years too early to let a punk get the better of him.

"I did not! A weak spell like that wouldn't affect me like some weak brat! And I'm not that old!" Cobra was now starting to get annoyed, and so was Sting.

"Yes you are! You're ancient! And I'm not a brat, you grandpa!" Both of them completely forgot about Natsu who was lying on the bed. Since Natsu was very tolerable to poisons, he could already start to feel his limbs again.

"BRAT!"

"GRANDPA!"

"BRAT!"

"GRANDPA!"

If Natsu could move he would definitely burn the other two dragon slayers. He slowly started to crawl away from them while they were distracted. But he couldn't get very far when his growing erection was rubbing against the bed sheets. Unwillingly he let out a moan and fell back down on the bed. The two bickering dragon slayer stopped everything, and looked down at Natsu. Then ever so slowly they looked backed at each other. A sly smirk spread across both of their faces as both of them had the same idea. Sting sat in front of Natsu's face, and Cobra sat behind Natsu.

"Aww Natsu-san, if you were feeling neglected, all you had to do was tell us." Sting purred as he pulled Natsu's face up and rubbed his pink cat ears.

"A-Aah, n-no, do-" Natsu couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt his lower body being pulled up also.

"You don't have to lie to us salamander~" Cobra also seemed to purr out his words. Cobra lifted Natsu's lower body up, grabbed ahold of his pink tail, and started to nibble on it.

"N-No! S-Stop i-it!" Natsu tried to resist but didn't have the strength to do so.

"Let's have lots of fun." Both Sting and Cobra said as they started to move on Natsu. Natsu felt scared being so weak and helpless. He needed someone to save him; he wanted Gray to come help him. He didn't want to do this with people that he didn't love!

Tears starting to stream down his cheeks he whispered in a weak voice, "Gray…. save me…."

**Meanwhile With Gray:**

'Dammit, where does that damn fire brain live?!' Gray thought as he continued to walk through the streets of Magnolia. Erza had driven him out of the guild before he had the chance to even ask any one. And Gray knew that if he went back to the guild empty handed, then he would probably be killed by Erza. "What the hell was Loke even thinking when he put that spell on Natsu, he could've at least made it girls instead, I'd be somewhat less pissed about it then." Gray stopped in his track as he pondered over what he just mumbled under his breath. "Huh? Why does it matter if it's either guys or girls?" Gray put a hand to his chin as he continued to think out loud, "Let's see, if it was a girl, then Natsu would do her… But if it's a guy then wouldn't the one being done be…." Gray's eyes went wide as he realized where his thought process was going, "…Natsu!" He yelled out to himself as a couple people walking by him kept giving glances in his direction. "No one's aloud to take Natsu except for me!" The ice mage yelled out, while people were starting to look at him like he was crazy. Without a second thought Gray started to run around the town of Magnolia, looking for any trace of the fire mage.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppp!" Gray heard something yelling from behind him. Right when he turned around to see what it was, a blue blob crashed into Gray and knocked him to the ground.

"Gah?! What the hell!" Gray yelled as he lifted the flying objectile up, which turned out to be Happy. "Happy?!" Happy hearing his name, jumped out of Gray's hold, and flew into his chest crying.

"N-Natsu! H-He… attacked by C-Cobra a-and S-S-Sting!" Happy tried to get the words out, without being too confusing. Gray's eyes went wide as he pulled Happy back to look at him.

"Attack?! Is he okay?! What happened?!" Seeing how worried Gray was, Happy startedto calm down a little, and stopped crying.

"Natsu wasn't feeling well, so when there was a knock at the door I got it for him, but it turned out to be Cobra! He was heading towards Natsu when I tried to stop him! But he hit me, knocked me out and then locked me up in the closet." Tears started to form in the corners of Happy's eyes once again.

"How'd you escape the closet?" Gray asked while intensely listening to what happened.

"Well there's a hole in the wall that we didn't fix up, and I was small enough to fit though. When I got out, I heard Natsu yell so I quickly flew over to his room. But By the time I got out, Sting was there too and both of them had Natsu pinned, and were attacking him! I heard Natsu say your name in a plead for help, and knowing I couldn't defeat Sting and Cobra, I flew out as fast as I could to find you, or anyone for that matter…" Happy started to cry once again. And Gray was very angry that the attackers would even think of taking Natsu, when Natsu belonged to him!

"Happy..." Gray said, and the blue cat looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'll save Natsu, I promise. Show me where you two live." Happy nodded and started to lead the way to their house. 'I'm coming Natsu, just wait a little bit longer!' Gray thought as he started to follow Happy.

* * *

><p>Natsu &amp; Gray: OoO<p>

Me: I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter!

Both: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

Me: H-Huh?

Gray: If Natsu gets taken by those guys, i'll kill them, then you!

Me: E-Eh he he, um... find out in the next chaper...?

Gray: I'll defently be watching to know who to kill *Death glare aimed at Blackmistress*

Natsu: O[]O, Noooooooooooo, You have to save me Graaaaaaay!


	3. Chapter 3

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, chapter three has never felt soooo good, lol. Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, on anythin really, some stuff has gotten in my way. Any whoo I'm on now so I hope ya can forgive me for making ya wait. But once again here is the third chapter, and please read the end note at the bottom, it's a very importante! Lol

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>'I'm coming Natsu, just wait a little bit longer!' Gray thought as he started to follow Happy.<p>

Back with Natsu, he was unknowing of Gray coming to save him. All he could currently focus on was trying to fight back the poison and light dragon slayers, who were about to rape him. Sting was in front of Natsu, currently rubbing Natsu's over stimulating ears, and Cobra was behind Natsu nibbling on Natsu's equally sensitive tail. Natsu's upper body fell onto the bed surface, from losing all his strength, but his lower body stayed upright. Looking back as to see why, Natsu's face went bright red. There was Cobra smirking while starting to strip off Natsu's pants.

"N-N-No! St-Stop!" Natsu yelled out as he tried to reach behind to stop Cobra's advances. Before he was able to pry Cobra off, Sting grabbed Natsu's wrists and pinned them behind his back. Sting looked at Cobra, and no words were needed for them to communicate what to do. Cobra grabbed Natsu's scarf and forcibly tied Natsu's wrists together. Natsu let out a yelp from the slight pain of his arm being twisted, and from the skin contact that was just made. Natsu felt sick that the other two were touching him, and how his body reacted to it.

Now that Natsu wouldn't be able to resist very much, Cobra set back to work on getting the annoying fabric out of the way. Natsu's whole body shivered at the feel of the cold air coming into contact with his skin. While still keeping ahold of Natsu's tail, Cobra roughly grabbed ahold of the smaller one's member. Natsu jerked as a stroking motion hard started. Unwillingly he let out a moan, and slickly Cobra slid in three of his fingers. By being distracted by the pleasure below, Natsu didn't really care about what was slid in his mouth. Cobra skillfully moved his now moistened fingers around Natsu's hot cavern, playing with the burning hot tongue at every roll. A moan escaped the drooling mouth, and realization came to Natsu. Pissed off by the Poison Dragon's actions, Natsu aggressively bit down onto the intruding fingers. He knew that it would hurt the other, since he could taste and smell Cobra's blood from the bite. Cringing, Cobra withdrew his fingers and licked the deep bite marks. A smirk grew on Natsu's face as he finally claimed a victory.

"Hah ha, got y-ya you p-prick." Natsu panted out, barley able to get his words out.

"Damn, that hurt, its fuckin deep!" Cobra said as he licked his wounds. Sting snickered at the new wound present on Cobra (sorry I forgot bout ya stingy).

"Aww, did the cute little salamander bite the big bad **_old_** snake?" Sting musingly said as Cobra glared back at him.

"Oh yeah **_brat_**, let's see you try and tame that 'cute wittle salamanders mowth." Sting looked at Cobra, then to the panting Natsu, then back to Cobra with a sly smirk.

"With pleasure, all you need to know is the right words." Sting leaned down to Natsu's ear and didn't whisper, knowing the third person could hear even thoughts. "Natsu-san, if you don't listen and use your mouth then I will cut off you dick and rape you so many times that the pain will become pleasure and you will be a moaning bitch for me to use whatever way that I'd fucking please." Natsu started to shake at the words that were being said to him. He could tell that Sting was telling the truth from the tone, and non-hesitation in his voice. Sting slid a hand underneath of Natsu's chin and said, "Open your mouth wide." Natsu didn't want to open his mouth, and was slightly scared as to what would be happening. Noticing the hesitation, Sting said, "**_Now_**." And he knew that in the state Natsu was currently in, he would listen. Slowly, and shakenly, Natsu opened his mouth as wide as he could. "Good boy." Sting said as he directed the pinkette down towards his own growing erection. Natsu's eyes went wide in shock as he jerked away.

"NO!" Natsu screamed as he tried to jerk away from Sing and Cobra's grasp. Sting roughly grabbed ahold of Natsu's hair and shoved his face back down. In a cold tone he said;

"Yes, or I'll do exactly as I've threatened. And after all that, not even your loving Gray would want a dirty, used person like you." Tears started to form in Natsu's eyes as the threat broke apart his heart. Starting to shake, Natsu nodded his head and opened his mouth wide. Once again a smirk played across Sting's face, as his hand guided Natsu's open mouth to the hardened erection. Right before Natsu wrapped his mouth around, he felt something foreign push into his other entrance.

"Gyah!" Natsu yelled out as Cobra's slickened finger started to thrust in and out. "TAKE IT OUT!" Natsu yelled as he wiggled, wanting the finger to be removed. But instead of removing the finger, Cobra slid in a second one and started to make the thrusts faster and harder. Natsu moaned as he was starting to get used to it, and completely forgot about Sting's threat.

"OLD GEAZER! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Sting yelled out as Cobra gave him a bored expression.

"Well duh I did, I don't want a baby dragon like you to get at the hot stuff." As Cobra was responding to Sting, he slid in a third finger.

"Na-Ah! T-To m-much!" Natsu yelped out.

"See you should just stop, and let me take care of Natsu since your sex skills have gotten rusty you ancient dragon!"

"Oh ho, like a baby dragon would know anything about sex!" Cobra yelled, getting pissed off at the other's comments.

"Yeah?! Well I'll show you how to actually pleasure someone!" Sting yelled back as he grabbed ahold of Natsu's leaking member. Natsu shivered at the touch and moaned a little. Cobra got even more pissed that Sting was trying to out-show him, so his fingers started to thrust even faster and harder.

"Bring it on twerp!"

"Fine gramps!"

"Damn brat!"

"Fucking pedo!"

"Did you seriously just call me a fucking pedophile?!"

"Yeah! Cause your attacking an underage kid!"

"I'm not a fucking pedophile, you rapist!" Cobra grabbed ahold of Sting's shirt.

"Well I'm not a rapist you pedo!" Sting too grabbed ahold of Cobra's shirt. Both of them once again forgot about Natsu, and looked as if they were going to attack each other. Just then there was a noise.

"**_Hey, pedophiliac rapists_**." A deep voiced man said, and the two arguing dragon slayers looked at him.

"_What_" Both of them said in unison as they turned to look at the speaking person. When they noticed who it was, they didn't even have time to react. A thick ice spread across their bodies, and they were unable to move. They looked up at the raven responsible.

"**_I created this ice strong enough that even Natsu's flames couldn't destroy it, and the ice automatically regenerates itself_**." The raven looked up at the stunned flying blue cat, "Take these two and dump them in the farthest river you can find, but don't kill them, even though I- I mean you would want to." Happy grabbed ahold of the two dragon popsicles and started to fly away. He knew that Natsu would be save with Gray, 'since they lllllllllllliiiike each other.' Happy thought as he flew away.

"G-Gray? You came f-for me?!" Natsu joyfully said as he quickly sat up as far as he could go. He tried to get up, but Natsu was still too weak from the poison and curse. Before Natsu could fall to the floor, Gray caught him and tightly hugged Natsu.

"I'm so glad that you and _everything _are safe!" Gray yelled as he pulled Natsu closer. Tears started to form in Natsu's eyes as he tightly hugged Gray back.

"I'm so happy you came and saved me!" Natsu yelled while tears rolled down my face. Gray's eyes went wide as he continued to hug Natsu as tight as he could. Then when the emotions cooled down, Gray felt something poking his stomach.

"U-Um Natsu, are you okay?" Gray asked as he pointed downward to Natsu's erection. Natsu's whole face turned deep red as he used his hands, and even tail, to try and cover it. Gray lightly laughed at the cute reaction and cupped both of Natsu's cheeks in his hands. "Do you want me to help you with that?" Gray smoothly asked as he placed an innocent kiss on Natsu's pink, un-kissed lips.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Me<span>**: Well there is the third chapter of The Magical Cat Will Play! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Gray**: Hmm, looks like I won't be killing you… yet...

**Me:** Uhhh, haahaa, yaaay I liiive…. For now…. \(T~T)/

**Natsu**: Haaaaaaaaaaaaah, I was saved, haaaaaaaaaaaah

**Gray**: Wait… There's something missing… Ah! Where is our smexy scene?!

**Me:** Hmm, well ya see I was gonna tell about that, but ya inter-

**Gray**: Gyaaah! After all that we have to have our sex scene!

**Natsu**: ….Hmm, sex with Gray….. (O/O)…..yes please, very much so..

**Me**: Pleaaaaaase just Gray calm down about the sex scene and Natsu stop imaginin things that make ya stop movin!

As I was previously sayin is that there is a choice between the final 1-2 chapters that will be posted for this story. There are three choices so here they are:

1) Only have the chapter be of Natsu and Gray's sex scene

2) Only have the foursome chapter like listed on my profile page

(It would be Gray x Natsu and Cobra x Sting)

3) Have both the Gratsu sex chapter and the foursome chapter

Whatever you choose I will be okay with since I am writing this story for your, and kinda mine too, enjoyment. And once again I haven't posted anything recently, there have been many things goin on. So pm me on what you followers or first time readers would like to read for the final 1-2 chapters! Oh and sorry to say but I won't be working on this story until I get enough votes to know what to write, so maybe in a couple of weeks. And if I get a tie or no votes at all then it'll be my choice if I'd want to just end it or write more. Buuuuut I hate making decisions like that, so please help me make it!

Well then till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! So it's been a few days after two weeks, adn the voting period is over! That means the tally's have been counted! Here are the results:

Option 1: 6 votes

(Just a Gray x Natsu smut scene)

Option 2: 1 vote

(Just a foursome; Cobra x Sting & Gray x Natsu)

Option 3: 6 votes

(1st option one chapter, then option two as an extra chapter)

Okay, so as you can see, there is a tie between option one and three. So since that happened I get to be the tie breaker! And here is what I have chosen:

Chapter 4: Gray x Natsu smut (this chapter)

Chapter 5: Cobra x Sting smut (next chapter)

Chapter 6: Foursome; Cobra x Sting & Gray x Natsu with a little bit Sting + Natsu (last chapter)

Okay there is the list for the next chapters! And I want to thank MonsterGirl49, Natsuki D, Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen, Akirakasukabe362, Princesswtp, darkhuntressxir, ImmA-steGOsaurus, Staticy Fox Atra, gratsulover117, x0xalexis8, Rababaz, LuckyLucy1257! Thank you all for voting!

I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of The Magical Cat Will Play!

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to help you with that?" Gray smoothly asked as he placed an innocent kiss on Natsu's pink, un-kissed lips. Natsu looked up at Gray as a blush spread across his face. But unlike before, Natsu knew that he wanted Gray, and he knew that Gray wanted him back. Looking Gray straight at him, lust started to smooth over Natsu. Natsu hugged Gray tighter, placed a small kiss on his neck and quietly said;<p>

"Yes, please touch me Gray!" Gray's face blushed at Natsu's sudden assertiveness and chuckled a bit.

"Okay." Gray simply responded as he laid down his dragon slayer and started to kiss Natsu's neck. Slowly and tantalizing, Gray made a trail of light kisses all the way from Natsu's neck, down to his twitching, and pre-leaking length.

"Nyaa! G-Graay!" Natsu moaned out as Gray slid the pinkette's length into his mouth. Natsu twitched under Gray as the slightly cold cavern engulfed his length repeatedly. "G-G-Gray, p-please wa-! G-Gonna c-cummm!" Natsu screamed as he finally came, and Gray held it inside his mouth. Without swallowing Gray sat up and looked at Natsu. With a lust-filled look he started to spit out Natsu's cum and spread it over his fingers.

"Damn, since there's no lube I have to use your cum… And I wanted to taste it too..." Gray said as he pouted slightly, "Oh well, there will be more times, so I'll taste it then…" As Gray spoke his hand slid down between Natsu's thighs and to his twitching hole. Teasingly, Gray rubbed circles around the awaiting area, but he didn't slide it inside. Natsu moaned and was annoyed that Gray wasn't giving him what he wanted. So Natsu decided to make it move along himself. Quickly Natsu grabbed Gray's fingers and forcibly pushed them inside, and started to move them.

"Ahn! Ah! G-Gray! I want more!" Natsu yelled out as another blush spread across Gray's face. After a few more thrusts with his fingers, Gray pulled them out. "N-No, I want y-you!" Natsu whined at the loss of the fingers.

"Damn it Natsu, your too sexy!" Gray yelled out as he started to rub his own hardened length against Natsu's hole.

"N-No, G-ray, stop teasing me….!" Natsu yelled out as his back arched up.

"Mmm, I will but you have to answer something first." Gray started to quicken the rubbing pace, which made Natsu moan even louder than before.

"W-What? A-Anything, just h-hurry!"

"Well then who does your heart, body, and love belong to?" Natsu's eyes as he knew that Gray wanted Natsu to belong to him, to be the only on in his mind. He never knew that Gray would be this possessive over him.

"G-Gray, y-you already k-know!"

"Nope, cause you never told me."

"W-Well you never t-told me e-either!" Abruptly Gray stopped his movement, and Natsu let out a disappointed whine. Gray bent down as he whispered into Natsu's pink cat ear.

"I love you Natsu, I've always been yours." Gently Gray nibbled on Natsu's ear and the pinkette let out a lusty whimper.

"I-I love you t-to, I've belonged to you, and I always will Gray!" Natsu yelled out as he hugged Gray closely. Gray smiled caringly and tightly hugged Natsu back. After breaking the embrace, they looked into each other's eyes and deeply kissed one another. Gray glided Natsu to lay down on his back, and Gray positioned himself. Slowly Gray started to push himself into Natsu's heated cavern. Natsu gasped as he could feel Gray enter deep inside of him, then slowly pull out, and with a little more strength, thrust quickly back in. At first it hurt for Natsu, and Gray didn't want to see his lover in pain. Trying to find some way to comfort Natsu, Gray kissed him as he grabbed ahold of Natsu's tail. Natsu broke the kiss and let out a cry of pleasure. Gray grunted as he felt Natsu tighten around him and knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Gray grabbed ahold of Natsu, as he flipped the younger around onto all fours. Tightly grabbing Natsu's hips, gray started to thrust at a harder and quicker pace.

"AH! AH! AH! G-Gr-y! G-Gonn c-ccuuum s-s-uu-!" Natsu tried to speak, but all the pleasure was making his words slur.

"Ngh, me too." Gray said as his thrusts started to become more erratic and unevenly timed. He flipped Natsu over once more so that when they came, Natsu would be able to hold onto him. After a few more thrusts, Natsu started to tighten and was about to come. With a slight scream, Natsu came and then roughly bit down onto Gray's shoulder. Gray could feel Natsu's teeth break skin, and then his fire magic burn the mark. Feeling Natsu's magic drove Gray over the edge and with a few more strong and rough thrusts, he came deeply inside of Natsu.

"AH! Ahh- it's flowing inside!" Natsu said as his body twitched at the feeling.

"You marked me on the outside, so every day I'll make sure to mark you on the inside." Natsu's face blushed and he shyly nodded his head in agreement. Sliding out of Natsu, Gray kissed his head, "I love you Natsu."

Natsu smiled as he innocently kissed Gray, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Well there ya go, and i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again I want to thank MonsterGirl49, Natsuki D, Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen, Akirakasukabe362, Princesswtp, darkhuntressxir, ImmA-steGOsaurus, Staticy Fox Atra, gratsulover117, x0xalexis8, Rababaz, LuckyLucy1257! Without you guys I wouldn't have the motivation to continue this story, and I wouldnt know what to write! lol. Your my writing inspirations for this story!<p>

Well then, till next time with the next chapter! XD


End file.
